nightfallfandomcom-20200214-history
Kung Fu Nightfall
Kung Fu Nightfall Kung Fu Nightfall is a spin-off from the main Nightfall franchise. It's a redo of Nightfall: The Legend is Real, only done with the Kung Fu Panda universe. It stars Po, Tigress, Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis, and the Kaftar. The story's about Po and Tigress in a relationship, but Shifu won't allow it. After events, Tigress meets the Kaftar who's willing to help. But she doesn't know that he's evil. Others who also appear Tai Lung Oogway Zan Wo Hop Tigress' mother Zeng Plotline The story takes place 6 months after Kung Fu Panda 2, Po and Tigress are in a romantic relationship, and they sneak out on a late night date. They go to their favorite spot overlooking the Valley of Peace, they eat some dinner and then they enter a vortex of fireflies and passionately kiss before accidentally falling asleep. The next morning, Shifu greets his students for the morning and notices Po and Tigress aren't in their rooms, much to everyone's shock. They got look for them while Po wakes up and remembers last night's events, in distress, he wakes up Tigress and they make it to the training hall where Tigress begins training to act as if she's been training, and Po acts as if he's just come back from a hard hike. It works and Shifu lets Po spar against Tigress and Viper. Po defeats them both, but is sad that he accidentally kicked Tigress in the face. When Shifu left, she assured Po she's hardcore and that she's all right, in the meantime, Viper notices that there's something odd with the two. She tells Crane to meet her later tonight to talk, confused, the avian agrees. Later that day for lunch, Viper has a girl talk and she finds out that she and Po are in a romantic relationship, Viper's happy for them, but is concerned about Shifu, he won't allow romantic relationships. She begs Tigress to promise to act professionally and for her not to get caught. Tigress agrees and later informs Po of what Viper told her. Po assures her things will be all right. That night, Viper gathered all of the guys excluding Po, and told them about Po and Tigress' relationship, they're happy for them as well, but they're concerned that Shifu might find out. Once they turn in for the night, they can't help but sense something dark is over the horizon. Later that night, Tigress is awoken by Oogway who tells her "nothing is impossible" and that someone from her past is coming, she asks who but Oogway leaves. She gets up to get a drink of water, and she's startled by Po who woke up. Po persuades her for another late night date, just a quick one. Reluctantly, Tigress agrees. After enjoying the cold winter night, each other, and another kiss, to their horrors Shifu finds them. He woke up to meditate and scolds them harshly about having a relationship. He forces them apart and makes Po sleep on the room farthest from Tigress. Tigress screamed at him that he's a heartbreaker and he doesn't care, then she runs off while Po bawls his eyes out. Tigress said if Shifu wants hardcore, she'll give him hardcore three times over. The next morning, Po awakes from a nightmare, his friends find out about what happened last night, they feel so sorry for Po. They wonder where Tigress is, but they assume she must be out. Then they find the Training Hall on fire, it's destroyed. Shifu is furious about this and last night, they begin to put out the fires while Tigress is in the Valley with scratches and bruises on her hands. She runs into Mr. Ping who's delighted to see her, she tries not to make him sad for what happened, Mr. Ping tells her that she's his favorite of the Five and that he always took his action figure and kissed it. Tigress tells him she has a quick errand to hide her sadness before she went into the forest, crying her eyes out. Then she hears voices in her mind, telling her that Nightfall is coming because of her determination and wanting vengeance. Then she meets the Kaftar a.k.a Nightfall he explains he knows of her troubles and is here to help. Tigress tells him what happened, he feels sorry for her, and when she tells him of the Christmas Moon Festival the Kaftar tells her that's the key right there to get her life back. He and her form a plan before she returned to the Valley of Peace. She finds her friends looking for her and Shifu's furious, but she's calm and tells him she went on a hike. Shifu calms down, but when Tigress told him she destroyed the training hall, Shifu gave her a punishment and she left to go work on it. Shifu wasn't done on what he said, but she said she needs to learn her lesson. She chuckles evilly and telling herself he's not done yet but tonight he would be done. That night, everyone's enjoying the Festival, all having their moonglasses to observe the bright moon. Zeng informs Shifu Tigress is on her way but she and the Kaftar are working to find a way to show Shifu's anger. Tigress is creeped out by the Kaftar talking in her mind though. Mr. Ping finds out about what happened and is upset with Shifu, but Shifu dismisses it quick. In the meantime, Tigress and the Kaftar find mooncakes and decide they'll work. Tigress goes out like a wild girl and gives them out to the Valley, Shifu is furious while her friends are embarrassed. Tigress harrasses Shifu enough to make him angry, even beat her some before finally blurting out what happened the night before. The villagers are shocked and furious with Shifu doing that. Then the Kaftar shows up, talks through their minds and then he manages to get the villagers to think Shifu's a monster. Mr. Ping suggests Tigress should be grandmaster, and Shifu's demoted on the spot by force. They enjoy the Christmas Moon while Shifu leaves in sadness. Later that night, Tigress is so happy and glee, her friends are happy too, but they can't help but feel guilty for Shifu though, her friends go to bed while Tigress introduces the Kaftar to Po. He seems nice, but Po can't help but be suspicious about him. After that, Viper calls the guys excluding Po into her room that they must watch the Kaftar in case something happens. A week later, Shifu is out on the streets in a Valley 20 miles away from the Valley of Peace, he's robbed and mocked by crocodile bandits but then they're scared off by a figure named "Ghost". Then Ghost finds out about Tigress being grandmaster of the Jade Palace and of the Kaftar helping her. He heads off while Tigress is having a ball being the grandmaster. Then Po goes down into the Valley to help his dad for a while, then Peng shows up and is still searching for his uncle Tai Lung. When Mr. Ping finds out, he's horrified, Po assures him not to be scared of Peng, and that he didn't know Tai Lung was his uncle. Later Po heads up the Jade Palace stairs and Oogway tells him of Tai Lung returning, he was gonna tell Tigress but she's so prideful now. He tells Po not to worry, but Po panics and warns Tigress, but she laughs it off, confident that Tai Lung's dead and that if anything's wrong, she, him, and the Kaftar would scare it off. Po warns his friends and they begin a search for Tai Lung, Po tells his dad about it, and Mr. Ping accidentally revealed to Peng on what Po did. Peng is sad, but Po assures him Tai Lung's not dead. Later, at night, when they're eating at Mr. Ping's noodle shop, Po is sent out to get boxes, then he's knocked out by a robotic fist. When he wakes up, it's "Ghost" who's captured him, and he's revealed to be Tai Lung! Tai Lung explains that the Wuxi Finger Hold sometimes kills people, but not all the time. It's the Double Wuxi Finger Hold that'll destroy an enemy big or small. He explains that he survived and he met Tigress' mother, he sought refuge in her house while finding out the Kaftar is an evil shapeshifter from Uganda he's terrorized the savannas for 4,000 years and is a strong manipulator. He tells Po of his plan to stop the Kaftar, he requests that he keeps this secret. Po returns to the Valley while his friends are looking for him, he shows up and lies about helping someone in need. Later Po takes his friends to meet Tai Lung where he explains to them about his plan, he wants Po to get Tigress and take her to where he's hiding, but not letting her know about it. While he goes to find Shifu. Meanwhile, Oogway tells Shifu he is still holding on to the "illision of control" and needs to let his students live life more. After Oogway leaves, Tai Lung shows up and expresses the regret of betraying him and what the Kaftar's doing. They return and Po goes to Tigress and takes her to Tai Lung's hideout. When she sees Shifu and Tai Lung, she's so angry and full of rage. They persuade her to help and that the Kaftar's tricked her. Po said he wouldn't be doing this if he didn't love her. After perusading Tigress, they cant' tell the villagers because the Kaftar's manipulated them as well. The Kaftar uses something to drive the heroes away while Tigress heads into the Jade Palace to confront the Kaftar in the Sacred Hall of Warriors. They engage in a fight, but with the Kaftar having something called Inner Strength Tigress can't handle him, plus he grins as he punches her. Po and the others find out the Kaftar tricked them and they head back to the Palace to find Tigress. The Kaftar punches her to the Palace Arena, and overtakes her being able to turn between himself and her. Po finds Tigress and she tells him not to fight the Kaftar and he can't be stopped. Po is confused, and then Tigress snaps at him telling him to obey her and how could be the Dragon Warrior. She fights with him and tumbles down with him on the Thousand Footsteps before she turns into the Kaftar. They engage in a fight along with Tai Lung, Shifu and the Five, all determined to save Tigress from the evil Kaftar. The Kaftar handles them pretty easily and lures them into a trap by shooting them with lit fireworks, Po blocks the attack and Tai Lung is the only one left in shape to fight. Tai Lung asks for forgiveness for what he's done before he begins to fight the Kaftar again. The Kaftar mocks him and nearly kills him, but then Tai Lung achieves Inner Strength before he began fighting the Kaftar. Then Po, who als ohas Inner Strength comes in to help as well. They fight the Kaftar and find out he's vulnerable to fire. They weaken him and rescue Tigress before consuming a building in an explosion to destroy him. The villagers come out and cheer for Po saving the day, and are shocked to see Tai Lung again. Po tells them that he helped save the day. They cheer for him, and Tai Lung turns himself over to Shifu, but Shifu is so happy he decides to call Tai Lung his son again and accepting him back into the Palace. Peng is reunited with his uncle, and Po gets a letter from his real father finding out that the pandas are not extinct. Later they find Tigress upset, she blames herself for bringing an evil upon the Valley and calls herself a monster. Shifu tells her that he's always been proud of her, he was just afraid that she would've gone the same way Tai Lung did. He loves her, and Po and his friends show their love towards her as well. They show her the Valley still loves her despite her mistake, Po and Tigress kiss and it's a happy night indeed. What they don't know is that the Kaftar survived the explosion and swears vengeance against them. A week later, everything's all good, and Po's real dad is coming to visit, Mr. Ping is sad, he doesn't want his son to leave him. When Po's Father visits, he tells Po he's heard of the Dragon Warrior tale, and all that he's done. He understands Po staying here, much to Mr. Ping's happiness and relief. Then they begin to get ready for the Winter Festival. And during the Winter Festival, Tai Lung brings Tigress her mother. Tigress is overwhelmed to see her alive. She asks her why she left her at the Orphanage, Tigress' mother tells her that it wasn't to abandon her but to save her from a werewolf who took over their village, and that she was too afraid to come back not knowing what she (Tigress) would say or do. Tigress thanks Tai Lung for bringing her back and introducing her to the Valley, Shifu, and her friends. It's a happy night indeed. However, overseas in a big city called New York City on the Empire State Building's secret 103rd floor, Tigress' father, Lao Hu senses his daughter is alive. Notes It could be Oogway was gonna warn Tigress of Tai Lung returning until she became prideful. This story was written when the author was fairly new to Kung Fu Panda and before he considered Legends of Awesomeness to be non canon. It's the same thing with KFN 2 and 3. Sequels Kung Fu Nightfall 2 ''is completed and it's main setting is in New York City. ''Kung Fu Nightfall 3 ''is completed and it's a journey through the Solar System. ''Kung Fu Nightfall 4 is currently being written and is set 17 years after Kung Fu Nightfall 3. Category:Kung fu. Panda. Night fall5